One Soul Mate
by KanameAngel
Summary: Sasuke's a new student in high school; he has no friends or lover before he met Naruto. Will they end up as lovers or friends? Read and find out. NaruSasu and Maybe some of NejiSasu
1. First meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Authors note: Sasuke's only 15 years old while Itachi is 19 years old in his last year in high school, Naruto only 16 years old.

Summary: Sasuke's a new student in high school; he has no friends or lover before he met Naruto. Will they end of as lovers or friends? Read and find out.

Naruto: After you read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story. The poll ends after this Friday.

KanameAngel: Thank you Naruto for telling everyone about my new poll.

Naruto: Now on with the story.

One Soul mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter One: First meeting

Sasuke just moved here over a week ago here with his mother, father and older brother who doe's not pay any attention to him as much as he uses to when they were little kids. When Itachi started high school everything changed between them. The older raven just had no time for him anymore, Sasuke tried to get him to do play with him but nothing work. The younger raven started to get use to it over time; he stopped trying to get Itachi's attention. His mother Mikoto said Itachi will have time for him again when thing in high school cool down some. But it never happened he just stay the same.

Sasuke was about to walk out the door to the school bus that will take him to his new school. The raven looked over to see Itachi's car already left for school. He looked down at the ground while he waited for the school bus to come. The raven only waited for a few minutes for it at his drive away, he got on the bus sat in the back five seats away from the front of the bus. It only took the bus to get to the school five minutes way from his house. Once he got off the bus he looked at the big school in front of him.

_Wow this school was bigger then the last school I was in_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he walked up to the big doors that enters the school building.

Before he walked into school building someone put there arm around his shoulder, he looked over seeing a man with gray hair and glasses with his arm around him. Sasuke glared at the other male.

"Your new here right?" the gray hair male asked with his arm still around his shoulder.

Sasuke was still glaring at him telling him to leave him alone; his glaring was not working for him today.

"Oh come on I can be your new friend." The gray hair boy said as he started to pull Sasuke into the building.

Once they go inside he pulled Sasuke into a room that was always empty at this time of day. "What's your name?" gray hair male asked.

"It's not nice asking someone name before giving out your name Kabuto." Someone said behind Kabuto.

He turned around to see a blonde and blue eyes looking at him. "It's none of your business Naruto, go away I'm talking to my new friend." Kabuto said after turning his attention again to the raven next to him.

"It does not look like he wants to be friends with you, now let him go!" Naruto yelled out at Kabuto who started to back away from the raven hair male who was happy to be away from the gray hair man.

Once Kabuto was out of the room Naruto walked up to the raven hair male.

"My name is Naruto, what's yours?" the blonde hair male asked.

Sasuke looked at the man that saved him from Kabuto. "My name is Sasuke, nice to meet you Naruto." The raven said trying to keep from blushing at the man who was in front of him.

Naruto smiled at him. "Nice to meet you too, Sasuke." The blonde said as he smiled at Sasuke.

"Thanks for helping me out." Sasuke said as he started to pick up his book bag.

"Your welcome, if you ever need help again just asks." Naruto said as he started to leave the raven alone in the room.

* * *

Kabuto walked into a room where he sees Orochimaru-sensei at. Orochimaru looked up when he sees his student walking up to him.

"What is it Kabuto?" the black hair male asked as he went back to work.

"I found someone that may interest you." Kabuto said as he looked at the black hair male who was now looking at him again.

Orochimaru started to smile. "Finally, who is it?" he asked.

"I over heard Naruto talking to him, his name was Sasuke." Kabuto said as he walked around the desk to the left side of it.

Orochimaru was now grinning ear to ear. "What does he look like?" he asked his student again.

"He is just your type, he is some, with raven hair and black eyes." The gray hair male said.

Orochimaru was really happy now. "Great, I will win this boy over." He said.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you like it so far.


	2. Snake Teacher

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Authors note: Sasuke's only 15 years old while Itachi is 19 years old in his last year in high school, Naruto only 16 years old.

Summary: Sasuke's a new student in high school; he has no friends or lover before he met Naruto. Will they end of as lovers or friends? Read and find out.

Naruto: After you read and review this story place take the time to go to Kanameangel profile to take a poll on an Mpreg in a NaruSasu story. The poll ends tonight at midnight.

KanameAngel: Thank you Naruto for telling everyone about my new poll.

Naruto: Now on with the story.

One Soul mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Two: Snake Teacher

"I over heard Naruto talking to him, his name was Sasuke." Kabuto said as he walked around the desk to the left side of Orochimaru desk.

Orochimaru was now grinning ear to ear. "What does he look like?" he asked his student again.

"He's just your type; he was small, with raven hair, and black eyes." The gray hair male said.

Orochimaru was really happy now. "Great, I will win this boy over." He said.

"How do you intent to win him over?" Gray hair male asked his sensei.

The black long hair male smiled at his student as he thought what he could do to that new boy student, he looked at his new students list the principal gave him. He saw the boys name in one of his classes.

"You will find out soon enough." The snake teacher said.

Kabuto only smiled knowing he had some ideas what his sensei was planning to do. The bell started to rang telling then class was about to begin. Gray hair man left the class room to go to his class. After he walked out of the room he saw the same raven hair boy he met earlier, he watched him walk into the class room he just left from smiling knowing his master was going to have some fun.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his first period class noticed he was the first one there; he walked to the back of the class waiting for the finial bell rang. Only one rang so for, Sasuke felt eyes on him it made him feel uncomfortable making him want to leave the room. Before he could leave the room the raven heard the door closed and the door being locked closed, he looked up seeing the black haired teacher walking up to him. Sasuke started to get up from his chair but the teacher would not let him.

"You are the new student?" the snake like teacher asked the raven who wished to get away from.

"Yes." Sasuke said closing his eyes wishing this was not happening.

"Good, my name is Orochimaru I'm your teacher for science." The black haired teacher said pulling back to go unlock the door to let the other students in before the last bell rang, once everyone got into the class room before the bell rang. The blonde guy Sasuke met earlier just made it in time for the last bell rang, the blue eyes blonde smiled when he sees the raven he met earlier he walked up sat next to him.

* * *

"Hey cute, glad we have this class together." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Yea." Sasuke said with a blush on his face, Orochimaru started to teach class while Naruto kept on talking to Sasuke.

"You look cute when you blush." The blonde said, laughed when the raven blushed again from his comment.

"Thank you, you look hot when you smile." Sasuke said, blushed more when he said hot to Naruto.

Naruto laughed a little. "Would you like to hang with me after school?" the blonde asked.

"Sure but we have to go to my house." Sasuke said knowing his mother wanted him home straight after school, since Itachi was supposed to watch him.

"That's fine." The blonde smiled, started to listen to the teacher.

* * *

It's almost the end of the day he had art class for the last period he was trying to draw something for fun, the teacher gave them free period to do what ever they wanted today. Sasuke got the feeling again someone was looking at him, when he turned his head he say a brown hair boy with white eyes looking at him. (Can you guess who that is?) Sasuke turned back to work on what he was working on, then he heard someone walking up to him. He looked up to see the brown haired and white eyes sitting next to him now.

"Hey babe, my name is Neji what's yours?" Neji asked the raven who was just looking at him wondering why every guy is coming on to him today.

"Hi Neji, I'm Sasuke." The raven said looked at the paper again when a hand touched his hand.

Sasuke looked up seeing Neji looking at him, before he turned back to look at the paper Neji pulled him into a kiss. The brown hair boy bite the ravens lips trying to get him open his mouth, before he Sasuke opened his mouth he pushed at Neji's chest to let him go. Neji stopped kissing him looking at the raven.

"You are feisty, I like that see you around cute." Neji said getting up from his seat walking back to his desk.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, what do you think will happen in the next chapter read it and find out when I posted it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Time Together

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Authors note: Sasuke's only 15 years old while Itachi is 19 years old in his last year in high school, Naruto only 16 years old.

Summary: Sasuke's a new student in high school; he has no friends or lover before he met Naruto. Will they end of as lovers or friends? Read and find out.

One Soul mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Three: Time Together

Sasuke was walking home when someone yelled out his name, the raven looked over his head seeing the blonde male he met early today. Sasuke stopped letting the blonde male caught up with him.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said while panting trying to catch up with the raven in front of him.

Sasuke turned around to talk to him. "Hey Naruto." Sasuke said with a blush on his face. _Why am I blushing again_ Sasuke asked himself.

"You're cute when you smile." Naruto said taking the ravens hand pulling him to start walking again.

Sasuke blushed again this time turning his head away from the blonde so he could not see. "Would you like to hang out right now?" the blonde asked the raven next to him.

"Yea I would like that; we will have to hang out at my house." Sasuke said looking at Naruto when he was done blushing.

"That's okay I would hang out with you any where." Naruto said with his trade mark smile.

Sasuke looked at him shocked a little at what he said. "Do are you dating anyone?" The raven asked not looking at the blonde.

"No I'm single still looking for the right guy to come along." Naruto said still giving him the same smile on his face.

_He's single and he is in to guys, I may have a chance with him_ Sasuke thought to himself then turned to look at the blonde again.

"Do you have any siblings?" Sasuke asked trying to have some what of a talk with him.

"Yes I do an older brother. What about you Sasuke do you have any siblings?" Naruto asked and said to the raven walking next to him.

Sasuke turned away thinking of his elder brother who does not pay any attention to him anymore. "Yes I do I've have an older brother." The raven said started to walk faster with the blonde doing the same paste to keep up with him.

"Maybe we can get them to meet some time." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kyuubi was kissing Itachi on the lips pulling him in a hug to put more force into the kiss while the older raven put his arms around the red heads shoulders, Kyuubi pulled the raven into his lap started to kiss down the jaw line until he was in-between the neck and shoulder started to kiss, lick and leave bite marks there. Before they could go any further they heard the down stairs door open they looked at each other panting knowing they had to wait until they were alone again.

"I will go see who it is." Itachi said walking to his door opening it up walking down stairs where he sees his little brother and a blond male with him.

Sasuke looked up seeing his older brother at the top of the stairs. "Aniki come down here I have someone I like you to meet." The youngest raven said to the older raven that started to walk down stairs until he was at the end of the stairs.

"Who would you like me to meet otouto?" Itachi asked with his arms across his chest waiting for his brother to talk.

"Itachi this is my new friend Naruto, Naruto this is my older brother Itachi." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to, meet you Naruto." Itachi said looking at the blonde next to his brother.

"Nice to, meet you too." Naruto said watching Itachi nodded his head started to go back up stairs.

Once Itachi was back up stairs went to his bed room where he sees Kyuubi laying on the pillows on the bed smiling at his soon to be lover.

Itachi smiled at him. "Sorry my brother is home, I don't want him to hear us." The older raven said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kyuubi moved to sit next to Itachi. "That's okay we can try again later." The red head said with his trade mark smile.

"Do you have a younger brother?" Itachi asked remember that same smile from the blonde that was with Sasuke right now.

"Yes I've have a little brother why?" Kyuubi asked putting his arm around Itachi's shoulders.

"I met someone down stairs who is with my brother now; he has the same smile as you." Itachi said looking at Kyuubi.

"Are you saying you saw my brother?" Kyuubi asked the older raven next to him.

"Yes." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Wow our brothers met what a small world." Kyuubi said with a laugh.

Itachi started to laugh to. "Yea." The older raven said with a laugh.

"Let's go down stairs and tease them then." Kyuubi said with a laugh.

* * *

Sasuke was on the couch with Naruto watching TV with him while they got to know each other better, when Naruto put his hand on Sasuke shoulder he felt something warm in his chest telling him to make his move on the raven.

"Sasuke." Naruto said to the raven next to him.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked waiting for the blonde to talk.

"How do you feel about dating a guy?" Naruto asked looking at the raven next to him.

Sasuke looked at him shocked at the question thinking what to say, he was shock he asked him that question.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope to put two lemons in the next chapter with NaruSasu and KyuubiIta in the next chapter. No promise, if you like to see one lemon in the next chapter let me know.


	4. Brothers And Lovers

Disclaimer: I don't own any naruto characters.

Authors Note: You are in for a real treat in this chapter, two lemons for the price of one. Enjoy. Yes this is the surprise I was talking about.

Summary: Sasuke's a new student in high school; he has no friends or lover before he met Naruto. Will they end of as lovers or friends? Read and find out. NaruSasu, KyuuIta

Sasuke: 15 years old

Itachi: 19 years old in his last year in high school

Naruto: 16 years old.

Kyuubi: 19 Years old in his last year in high school

One Soul mate

By: KanameAngel

* * *

Chapter Four: Brothers And Lovers

"How do you feel about dating a guy?" Naruto asked looking at the raven next to him.

Sasuke looked at him shocked at the question thinking what to say, he was shock he asked him that question.

Sasuke started to smirk at the blonde next to him. "I've thought you can already tell what my answer was?" the raven said with another smirk on his face.

Naruto laugh knowing Sasuke was right about that. "Yea I already knew my answer to my question I just wanted to hear it from you." The blonde said smiling at the raven, he moved a little more closely to Sasuke. Once he was closer enough he took Sasuke hands into his.

Sasuke smirk turned into a smile looking into the blondes blue eyes, the blonde moved his head closer to the ravens leaned in until his lips only a few inches apart. Sasuke could feel the blondes breathe on his lips. Naruto pulled the ravens head in for a kiss, Sasuke was a little shocked at first but returned the kiss putting his arms around the blondes shoulders. Naruto pulled back when they both needed air.

Naruto smiled at the raven that he fell in love with in such a short time. "Where is your bed room?" the blonde asked Sasuke who was still caught up with much needed air.

"Follow me." Sasuke said while getting up, Naruto smirk at his soon to be lover upstairs Sasuke stop at the top of the stairs a bit to make sure Naruto was following him, he looked back be hide him seeing he was in deed following him.

Sasuke started to smile continued to start walking down the hallway. "Wow this is a long stair case." Naruto teased knowing it was no that long of a stairs.

Sasuke stopped gave the Uchiha glare that he has seen so many times this week, Naruto could not help but laugh at the sight of his new lover. Sasuke shook his head continued down the hallway until they came to Sasuke bedroom door. The raven opened the door walked into the room.

Naruto walked into the bedroom, he looked around the room noticed the bed was across from the door while the dresser had a TV on top that was across from the bed. He saw a night stand next to the bed with a lamp on it with a clock next to it, when he sat on the bed he notice a bathroom door on the left side of the room it was half way opened door.

Sasuke smiled when he notice Naruto was checking out his room, he walk up to the bed got him to look at him. The blonde smiled at the raven near him. Sasuke sat down next to him on the bed Naruto pulled Sasuke on his lap, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, Sasuke moved his arms around his shoulders to keep them close together enjoying the feeling of having the blonde this close to him. Soon they had to part so they can get some air; they looked at each other with lust in their eyes while panting.

Naruto smile moving back on the bed until he moved so he could lay his raven on his back on the bed, he started to remove the raven shirt off of him. Sasuke started to pull on Naruto shirt to tell him to take his off too, the blonde pulled off his shirt as Sasuke requested him to, he throw it where Sasuke shirt was already.

Naruto stopped what he was doing before he took off the raven's pants to make sure Sasuke wanted this. "Are you sure you want this?" the blonde asked his soon to be lover.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yes I'm sure I what this more than anything." The raven said started to help Naruto take off his pants and boxers.

Naruto smiled at him happy he was okay with this; he started to help the raven take off his pants and boxers. The blonde pulled the pants and boxers out of the ravens feet throw them on the floor.

Naruto got off the bed started to take off his pants and boxers off too, he throw them where the other cloths where at after he took off his pants and boxers. The blonde got back on the bed went straight to his raven who was laughing at him knowing he was just as excited as he was.

Naruto kissed his ravens lips quick before he started to suck on the raven's neck giving it licks before giving it a nip making Sasuke moan.

"Nnnn…Naruto…" Sasuke moan out bucking up his hips making their naked members rub against each other making then both moan.

"Ssss…Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out into the raven's neck loving the feeling he was getting, he kept it up until he left a lot of good bite marks on his ravens neck.

Naruto started to move to the left nipple giving it a few licks before sucking on it making Sasuke moan again, he bite on the nipple getting a squawk out of him, when the nipple was hard he moved to the right nipple giving it the same treatment as the other one got until it was hard as the other nipple was. Naruto started to kiss down to Sasuke stomach leaving marks while doing so, the blonde moved down to the erection gave it a lick making Sasuke shiver from the pleasure.

"Nnnn….nnn…" Sasuke moaned out as Naruto deep throated the rest of Sasuke member into his mouth.

Naruto started to bobbing his head playing with the member with his tongue making Sasuke shiver again from all of the pleasure he was getting, the blonde kept on doing the same thing over and over again until he started to suck on the member making Sasuke come into his mouth.

Naruto remove Sasuke limp member out of his mouth looking at the raven while he started to swallow the semen with a smirk on his mouth. Sasuke raised an eye brow wondering what he was up to, Naruto move up taking the ravens lips into another kiss more passionate then the last one.

Soon they had to stop to get more air Naruto still had that smirk on his face looking at his lover. "Are you ready for me?" Naruto asked the raven under him who was panting.

"Yes…I'm ready." Sasuke panted out waited for the blonde to start, Naruto lifted up the ravens hips making sure it was in line with his member.

"Are you really sure?" Naruto asked the raven again making sure.

"Yes I'm sure…" Sasuke panted out looking into the blue eyes of his lover.

"If you want me to stop tell me." Naruto said while Sasuke nodded his head, the blonde thrust into Sasuke tight walls making the raven moan with shivers coming down from all the pleasure he was getting.

Naruto kept on thrusting in trying to found the sweet spot, not long after that he found the sweet spot making Sasuke groan from the pleasure.

"Nnnn….Naruto…yes…right…there…" Sasuke groan out moving along with Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto smiled happy he was giving his lover the pleasure he was asking for. "You're…so…amazing…Sasuke…" The blonde groan hitting the sweet spot again sending Sasuke more waves of pleasure and shiver's up the raven's body.

"Nnnn…Naruto…faster…" Sasuke moan out feeling the blonde going faster. "Hhhh…harder…" the raven groaned out.

Naruto started to pound faster and hard taking the raven's member into his hands started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Sasuke started to move faster and harder with Naruto faster and harder thrusts making more pleasure go throw his body while sweat ran down their bodies.

Sasuke and Naruto knew their climax was very close, they started to go faster and harder until Sasuke came on the blondes hands and their stomachs. "Naruto…" Sasuke moan out riding out his orgasm.

Sasuke walls started to pulse against Naruto member making him come into his lover. "Sasuke…" Naruto moan out riding out his orgasm, he pulled out of his lover pulling them up to the pillows lying down while Naruto pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"That was…." Sasuke started to say.

"That was fantastic…" Naruto said for his lover who was looking up smiling at him.

"Yes it sure was." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's lips before falling a sleep in the blonde's arms.

* * *

"No let's leave them alone for now." Itachi said while moving back to the middle of the bed, Kyuubi laughed knowing what his soon to be lover was asking him to do.

"What is better then teasing our brothers?" Kyuubi asked looking into the raven's black eyes he could get lost in.

"I can think of something better then teasing our brothers." Itachi said looking into the red heads red eyes in return.

Itachi smiled at the other man across from him, Kyuubi smiled while he moved to where Itachi was at, he watches the raven remove his shirt. "Looks like someone can't wait to have me inside them." Kyuubi teased his raven, Itachi gave him a glare to stop the teasing and start pleasuring him.

The red head smirked while he removed his shirt before he grabbed the raven's pants and boxers taking them both off without rubbing Itachi's member. After he got his ravens pants off he got off the bed to pull off his pants and boxers while the older raven watched him.

Kyuubi smirk when he saw Itachi was watching him; he got an idea to tease the older raven. The red head started to pull off his pants and boxers very slowly to drive the older raven nuts. When Itachi notice Kyuubi was taking his time on purpose he started to glare at the red head. "I thought I made it clear in my last glare stop teasing more pleasure." Itachi said with a glare still on his face.

Kyuubi started to laugh when he saw Itachi was giving him the glare still that he learned to love in the first week of meeting him. Kyuubi pulled down his pants and boxers throw them on the floor where Itachi's already were.

Kyuubi got on the bed went straight for his new lover who was lying on his back looking very sexy and tempting to the red head, he almost jump on him. The red head pulled the raven in for a kiss while he moved his hands all over the older raven's body feeling every muscle he could feel with his hands, and then Kyuubi's hands found the ravens nipples started to play with them. Itachi moan into the kiss has he felt Kyuubi play with one of his nipples, he started to squirm under the red head while he moved his hands into the red heads hair pulling him in for a more passionate kiss.

Kyuubi moved to the raven's jaw kissing ever inch of it until he came to the ravens neck where he started to give it a lick, kiss, and a nip making sure to leave a bit mark there to show people this raven belongs to him, he kept on doing the same thing while he kept on hearing the ravens moans. Once he left a few more bite marks he moved down to the ravens left nipple giving it a lick before sucking on it making the older raven moan.

"Kkkk…Kyuubi…" Itachi moaned out while the raven's hands were grabbing the bed sheets.

Kyuubi bite the nipple making the raven moan again, after that nipple went hard he moved to the right nipple giving it the same treatment as the other nipple. Kyuubi let go of the nipple once it was hard as the other one was, he lick down the chest to stomach going back up licking that area again liking the taste of his lover. The red head nipped at around the both of the nipples leaving marks in the wake.

Itachi bucked up his hips making their naked erection rub against each other making them both moan together. Kyuubi left marks on Itachi's chest and stomach, after he got enough of the chest and stomach he started to lick the tip of Itachi's member making the older raven moan.

"Kkkk…Kyuubi…" Itachi moaned while he moved his hands to the red heads hair grabbing them tight.

After a couple more licks at the tip of the member Kyuubi put the whole thing in his mouth sucking on it, bobbing his head playing with it with his tongue.

"Ooooh…god…Kyuubi…" Itachi moan out lifting his hips making the rest of his erection go into the red heads mouth.

Kyuubi kept playing with the member with his tongue while he felt his raven shiver from the pleasure he was getting from the other man. The red head kept on sucking on the raven making him moan loud enough for anyone in the house could hear.

He stopped long enough to talk. "Keep it down we don't want our brothers hearing us." Kyuubi said looking at the panting raven, Itachi nodded his head keeping his moans low the red head went back to sucking on Itachi members.

Kyuubi did few more licks and suck before Itachi came into his mouth, he let go of the weeping member out of his mouth looking at the panting lover on the bed swallowed his lover's semen. The red head started to kiss the ravens thighs making him shiver and moan with Itachi fingers digging into the bed sheets, he move to the next thigh kissing it before he started to kiss from the stomach to the chest, neck, jaw and the lips kissing it more passionate while he moved his hands behind the ravens back keeping them both close together.

They had to stop kissing to catch up on air they need. "Are you ready for me?" Kyuubi asked the raven under him.

Itachi looked up at him with the lust still in his eyes, and then Itachi started to smirk up at Kyuubi. "I've been ready what took you so long?" the raven said teasing waiting for him to enter him.

Kyuubi was laughed knowing he was teasing him back for all of the teasing he was doing with him. "Good cause I'm ready." The red head said before he lined him self up with Itachi's entrance, Kyuubi pick up the ravens hips lined his member up with Itachi's entrance.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Kyuubi asked again making sure before they did this.

"Yes I'm ready." Itachi said putting his arms around the other man waiting for him to enter him.

"If you change your mind don't be afraid to tell me to stop." Kyuubi said before he lifted Itachi's hips with his hands slammed him back down on his member making them both moan in ecstasy.

Kyuubi kept thrusting into his lover trying to find his new lovers sweet spot, not long after he started to thrust, he finally found the sweet spot making the older raven see stars, the red head kept on hitting the same spot over and over again making the raven moan.

"Kkkk…Kyuubi…faster….harder…" Itachi moan out feeling the red head started to go and pound harder and faster making the nails digging into Kyuubi's skin.

Kyuubi kept up with the pasted the raven asked for making sure to give him the pleasure he wanted to give him from their first love making. "Oh…Kyuubi…" Itachi moan out enjoying all the love he was getting from his new lover.

"Yyyy…Yes…Itachi…?" Kyuubi moaned asked his panting lover under him kept on hitting the sweet spot over and over again.

"Iiii…I'm…so close…" Itachi panted out with sweat coming down his pale body.

"Mmm…me…too…" Kyuubi panted out hitting that spot moving his hand to Itachi member started to pump in time with his thrusts.

Itachi started to move along with each thrust and pumping on his member making him moan, they felt their climax was coming. Kyuubi thrust and pumped Itachi's member three more times before Itachi came on to his hand and their stomachs.

"Kyuubi…" Itachi moaned out, the red head's member pulsed against Itachi's tight walls making him come into his lover filling him up with his seeds; they both rode out their orgasm.

"Itachi…" Kyuubi moaned out, Kyuubi and Itachi had sweat coming down their bodies looking at each other with all the love they both share for each other, the red head pulled out of Itachi pulling then up to the pillow's pulling the blankets over then while Itachi had his head on his chest still panting a little.

"That was amazing Kyuubi?" Itachi panted out looking up at Kyuubi.

"It sure was." Kyuubi panted looking down at Itachi with a smirk on his face. "Would you like to go another around?" the red head asked.

"Maybe, later." Itachi said falling sleep in his lover's arms. Kyuubi laugh at the sigh of Itachi sleeping in his arms.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, they all need rest after that much fun. Wow this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you all like your surprise with two lemons.


End file.
